totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Powrót do starej szkoły
Scarlett stała koło swojego autobusu. Scarlett - Witam. Ostatni Odcinek był... ciekawy. Zawodnicy musieli zastrzelić króla zmutowanych psów. Dzięki szybkiej reakcji Kamil wybryki wygrały, a na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Alle, jednak zaginęła też Lucy. Zostało już tylko 8 zawodników. kto wygra, a kto przegra. Dowiecie się już zaraz! Dom Atom Squad: 159x159px Tutaj wszyscy siedzieli na łożach z siana. Bernard - Musimy się bardziej starać. Stack - Ostatnio prawie wygraliśmy. Corey - Prawie robi wielką różnicę. Ewelin - Mówisz jak moja matka :3 Bernard - Ma rację... To o czym to ja... Stack - Że mamy się starać... I ten show wcale nie jest taki niebezpieczny, pewnie Scarlett ma od dawna wszystko pod kontrolą. Ewelin - Ten show jest niebezpieczny i trzeba walczyć! Na prawdę! To nie jest udawane. Corey - Taa... Stack - Musimy się dalej przykładać i nie dawać ciała! Ewelin - Dokładnie! Nie możemy bać się zagrożeń! Corey - Taa... ' Dom Wybryków: 159x159px Cała drużyna siedziała przy stole i zajadała się jakimś spaghetti. Cathren - Całkiem dobre. Jack - Nic niesamowitego. Scarlett ugotowała makaron i polała sosem ze słoika. Kamil - Mogłaby zrobić sama sos... z krwi zmutowanej kaczki :> Willow - Krew... Jack - O co chodzi? Willow - O_O O nic! Świerszcz. Cathren - ...To lepsze niż ciasteczka. Kamil - Na pewno zdrowsze. Jack - Teraz pozbyliśmy się ciężaru i możemy grać na całego. Cathren - Mówiąc ciężar myślisz o Lucy? Jack - Tak. Cathren - To ja się zgadzam. Kamil - Ja też :) Willow - Czyli możemy grać na 200% Kamil - Aż do bólu! Wszyscy przybili piątki i jedli dalej. Nie jedli zbyt długo gdyż Scarlett zawołała wszystkich przez megafon na zbiórkę. Przy autobusach, zbiórka: 159x159px159x159px Scarlett - Witajcie zawodnicy! Jack - Cześć. Dziękujemy za jedzenie. Scarlett - Drobiazg. Kamil - Mów jakie zadanie. Scarlett - Streszczam się. Pamiętacie pierwszy docinek, kiedy zwiedzaliście w Prypeci opuszczoną szkołę? Ewelin - Tak! Zaczęliśmy to zabójcze show! Prypeć, przed szkołą: 159x159px159x159px Autobus dojechał na miejsce i zawodnicy wysiedli. Stack - To jakie będzie zadanie. Scarlett - Nie brutalne. Musicie jak najdłużej wytrzymać w budynku. Drużyna jakie pierwsza w całości wyjdzie przegrywa. Jeżeli nie skończycie do wieczora zrobimy dogrywkę. Cathren - Czyli coś jak bezsennotlon? Scarlett - Mniej więcej. Willow - A są tam jakieś mutanty? Scarlett - Tylko robale. Sta... Corey - Czekaj! O co właściwie chodzi w tym zadaniu? Scarlett - Domyślcie się sami... Podpowiem, że przeciwników można sprytnie wywabić z budynku... Start! Zawodnicy wbiegli do środka. Zadanie: 159x159px Atom Squad rozdzielili się: Bernard pobiegł na piętro, Stack pobiegł korytarzem, a Corey i Ewelin gdzieś indziej... Ewelin i Corey dobiegli do zagraconej auli. Była tam scena, nad, którą zwalił się sufit oraz połamane krzesła. Na podłodze leżał żyrandol, który spadł razem z sufitem. Ewelin - Po co tu przybiegliśmy? Corey - Przeczekamy tu zadanie, w bezpiecznym miejscu. Ewelin - Jak miło. Nagle z sufitu zeskoczył zmutowany pająk. Corey - Uważaj! Pająk prawie go trafił (pluł śliną), ale pocisk ze śliny przeleciał nad nim. Corey rzucił w niego krzesłem i zmiażdżył go. Corey - Chyba jednak nie będzie tak łatwo... Ewelin - Niestety... Corey - To może... Ewelin - Mały numerek w męskiej toalecie :D Corey - Może nie w radioaktywnej szkole. Ewelin - :< ' 159x159px Zmutowane Wybryki Natury dobiegły na stołówkę, były tam potłuczone okna, porozwalane stoły i gruz na ziemi. Kamil - To jakaś masakra. Nagle z pod gruzu wyleciał wielki komar. Rzucił się na Willow. Willow - O nie. Strzeliła z różdżki w komara, a ten zamienił się w popiół. Jack - Magia... Willow - Czarna magia. Cathren podniosła z ziemi nogę od stołu. Cathren - Tym razem będę się bronić maczugą. Kamil - Przed czym ty się chcesz bronić? Cathren - Przed robalami... Poza tym maczugą można roztrzaskać też jakieś czerepy. Jack - Co?! Cathren - To żeś usłyszał. Jack zignorował Cathren. ' Willow - Może by tak się przemieścić? Kamil - Po co? Willow - a po co stać w jednym miejscu? Kamil - Ok. Drużyna poszła na zaplecze. 159x159px Bernard wdrapał się na pierwsze z dwóch pięter. Bernard - Ale tu cicho... Podszedł do wnęki nad, którą był ukraiński napis ,, школа Магазин (shkola Mahazyn)" Bernard - To chyba znaczy sklepik szkolny... Wszedł we wnękę, leżały tam tylko opakowania po piankach cukrowych. Bernard - Pewnie z tego Scarlett robiła toksyczne pianki. Nagle ściana pękła i wyskoczył stamtąd wielki pająk (to już drugi) Bernard - Uciekam! Pobiegł w dół i wyszedł z budynku. Scarlett - Już wyszedłeś? Bernard - Napadł mnie pająk! Boję się pająków! Scarlett - To źle dla twojej drużyny. Bernard - Niestety :( Chyba, że pozwolisz mi wrócić :D Scarlett kopnęła go z półobrotu w krocze. Scarlett - Nie :* Scarlett głośno - Jeden osobnik już wyszedł! 159x159px Drużyna rozmawiała na zapleczu kuchennym. Kamil - A może by tak postraszyć Atom Squad i wykurzyć ich z budynku. Cathren - Pomysł nie jest zły. Jack - Tylko jak? Kamil spojrzała wymownie na Willow, a ta nakreśliła X w powietrzu różdżką. Jack - To do boju. Wybryki wyszły z zaplecza i pobiegły szukać Atom Squad, szybko zauważyli, że Stack idzie w ich kierunku, Cathren stanęła z boku by go zaskoczyć. Stack był obok Cathren wtedy ona wyskoczyła. Cathren - Bu! Stack tak się przestraszył, że puścił bąka Cathren w twarz i uciekł. Cathren - Pomocy! Machając rękami przebiła się przed popękaną ścianę i na oślep popędziła po dworze. Kamil - I straciłyśmy jedną osobę. Jack - To był twój pomysł. Kamil - I to niby moja wina? Jack - A czyja? Willow - Nie kłóćcie się! Kamil - To ja idę sama. I poszła. Stack - A co ze mną? Wybryków już nie było. 159x159px Przerażony Stack trafił na wychodzących z auli Ewelin i Corey'a. Ewelin - Co się stało? Stack - Ktoś mnie wystraszył. Corey - Kto? Stack - Nie wiem :< Ewelin - To pewnie wybryki! Stack - A może duchy? Corey - Nie. Teraz my ich nastraszymy. Ewelin - A jak? Corey wskazał na sale od plastyki obok, której stali, po chwili wyszli umazani zieloną i czerwoną farbą. Stack - Jesteśmy Zombie? Corey - Tak. Poszli w kierunku wskazanym przez Stack'a, ale nie zauważyli stojących na schodach wybryków. Ewelin - Idziemy. 159x159px Wybryki po cichu zeszły ze schodów i poszły za Atom Squad. Kamil - Willow wyczaruj coś strasznego... Willow dała Kamil czarny całun i białą maskę. Kamil poszła za Atom Squad. Kamil zaszła Stacka od tyłu i wskoczyła na niego. Stack - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Damskim głosem* Przerażony Stack wyskoczył przez dziurę zrobioną przez Cathren. Corey - Kim jesteś? Kamil - Czemu jesteście zieloni? Ewelin - Zaatakował nas zmutowany pająk - udała, że się przewróciła i prawie złapała Kamil. Corey - Nie uciekaj... Kamil lekko przestraszona, powoli się odsuwała, ale Ewelin rzuciła się na nią zrywając jej maskę i łapiąc za szyję. Kamil - Zombie! Przerażona Kamil wybiegła z budynku, a Ewelin i Corey przybili piątki. Willow i Jack patrzyli z daleka. Willow - Nabrała się na taką podróbkę? Jack - Niestety. Czwórka stała już pod szkołą. Kamil - Scarlett. Ewelin i Corey to zombie! Scarlett- Ty im uwierzyłaś? To podruby. Kamil - Co?! Stack - No. Bernard - Dałaś się nabrać. Cathren - Faktycznie słabo Kamil, słabo. ' 159x159px Ewelin i Corey szli szukając wybryków. Ci stali ukryci za progiem. Willow podtrzymywała magią fortepian na suficie. Jack - Chcesz ich zabić? Willow - Ten fortepian waży tyle co piórko i tylko narobi strachu. Jack - Ok. Ewelin i Corey akurat przechodzili, kiedy Willow upuściła na Ewelin fortepian. Corey - Ewelin! Fortepian spadł na Ewelin, oczywiście nic się jej nie stało, ale przerażony Corey wyciągnął ją spod fortepianu i wyszedł z budynku, a Willow i Jack poszli za nim. Przed szkołą: 159x159px159x159px Corey przyniósł Ewelin, która nie ogarnęła, że nic jej nie jest. Corey - Scarlett, Willow zabiła Ewelin. Willow i Jack wyszli ze szkoły. Willow - Nie wydaje mi się. - pstryknęła palcami i Ewelin się obudziła. Ewelin - Co jest? Jack - To był sztuczny fortepian, a wy stopiliście! Corey - Ale... Scarlett - Wybryki wygrały dzięki magii Willow, jedziemy na eliminacje, bo już się ściemnia. Corey - Ale... Wsiedli do autobusu i odjechali. Dom Atom Squad, przed eliminacją: 159x159px W domku są wszyscy poza Ewelin, która myła się. Corey - Bernard, Stack, możecie coś dla mnie zrobić? Bernard - Co? Corey - Słuchajcie... Głosowanie: 159x159px ' ' ' ' Ceremonia: 159x159px Scarlett miała przed sobą tacę, z trzema toksycznymi piankami. Scarlett - I znowu ceremonia. Mam piankę dla: ...Coreya Corey uniknął pianki i spuścił głowę. Scarlett - Druga pianka dla Stacka! Stack uniknął pianki. Scarlett - I oto ostatnia pianka. To chyba najbardziej szokująca Eliminacja: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Dziś odpada... Ewelin! Ewelin - Co?! Corey wstał ze łzami w oczach. Corey - Musiałem, tu jest zbyt niebezpiecznie. Wpadłaś do wody i mogłaś się zmutować, prawie zjadł cię zmutowany pająk i prawie zgniótł cię fortepian. Ewelin - Zagłosowałeś na mnie?! Jak mogłeś?! Corey - Ewelin. Ja cię... Ewelin - Zrywam z tobą! Corey - Co?! Ewelin - Zrywam! Nie chcę cię znać! Ewelin płacząc wskoczyła do dziury Beth. Corey - Dlaczego? Chciałem dobrze. Scarlett poklepała go po plecach. Scarlett - Trudno. Wreszcie normalna jednoosobowa eliminacja. To koniec odcinka. Ekran się zaciemnił. Materiał dodatkowy: Ewelin spadła na ziemie. Ewelin - Głupek! - kopnęła głaz. Koło niej przebiegła Alla Alla - Uwaga Beth! Zaraz przebiegli też Gary, Rachel i Sherman. Beth podbiegła do Ewelin. Beth - Cześć... Oberwała z kopa, a Ewelin poszła sobie. Koniec Podobał ci się 4. odcinek TPKC? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji w IV odc.? Tak Nie! Powinna zostać dalej! Nie ;_; Dlaczego ona? Była moją faworytką! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Klątwy Czarnobyla